lanadelreyfandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Children Of A Bad Revolution (canção)
"Children Of A Bad Revolution" (em português, "Filhos de Uma Má Revolução") é uma canção inédita de Lana Del Rey. Foi vazada dia 31 de maio de 2012, junto com outras duas outtakes de Born To Die: "Paris" e "Puppy Love". Sua sonoridade lembra "Velvet Crowbar" e "Driving In Cars With Boys" Significado da canção A canção fala sobre ser livre, somente querer festejar sem que ninguém atrapalhe. Além de ser o que deseja ser, mas não se tem liberdade para isso. Letra Original Take me in your fast car Mercedes Kissing on your neck while your driving Doesn't care I'm always on my blackberry All the time all the time buying into every line I'm a flashy little lush but he thinks I'm really fine Notorious and wild takes me where I'm gonna shine Where the bad boys roll hard dressing like James Dean And the vixen starlets feels so good to be We're children of a bad revolution And partying is the only solution And I'mma tell any confusion About who we are and what we're gonna be We gonna get free free free free Get free Baby we are dancers on the scene Grammar in the cutters only so artic See graffiti artists and tabloid queen Mix it up , mix it up Every dude you ever seen We're acting really tough Like the world belongs to us 'Cause it does, yeah it must But we do create the buzz Where the bad boys blow smoke Just like they're James Dean And the air girls blow kisses Just like Marylin We're children of the bad revolution And partying is the only solution And I'mma tell any confusion About who we are and what we're gonna be We gonna get free free free free Get free Run for your lives They got 'em in chains Let's hope that we merge Create our own games Dj's, Rockstars, posers, we are Then the politicians That surrender the additions And it's so pornographic and it's tragic Nothing magic makes us free To be what we wanna be, wanna be We're children of the bad revolution And partying is the only solution And I'mma tell any confusion About who we are and what we're gonna be We're children of a bad revolution And partying is the only solution And I'mma tell any confusion About who we are and what we're gonna be We gonna get free free free free Get free We gonna get free, yeah Tradução Leve-me em sua rápida Mercedes Beijando seu pescoço enquanto você dirige Não se importa que eu estou sempre no meu Blackberry O tempo todo, o tempo todo, comprando todas as linhas Sou espalhafatosa e exuberante, mas ele me acha realmente boa Notório e selvagem, me leva aonde vou brilhar Onde os garotos maus balançam e se vestem como James Dean E as estrelinhas megeras parecem viver tão bem Somos filhos de uma má revolução E festejar é a única solução E eu vou negar qualquer confusão Entre o que nós somos e o que nós vamos ser Nós vamos ser livres, livres, livres, livres Ser livres Querido, nós somos dançarinos em cena Gramática nos editores, tão ártico Veja grafiteiros e rainhas dos tabloides Misture-se, misture-se Todos os caras que você já viu Nós estamos agindo como durões Como se o mundo pertencesse a nós Porque ele pertence, sim, ele não deve Mas nós criamos o que está na moda Onde os garotos maus sopram fumaça Como se fossem James Dean E as meninas sopram beijos Assim como Marilyn Somos filhos de uma má revolução E festejar é a única solução E eu vou negar qualquer confusão Entre o que nós somos e o que nós vamos ser Nós vamos ser livres, livres, livres, livres Ser livres Corram por suas vidas Eles os tem em correntes Vamos esperar que nos agruparemos Criar os nossos próprios jogos Djs, Rockstars, posers, nós somos Em seguida os políticos Que rendem as adições E é tão pornográfico e é trágico Nenhuma mágica nos faz livres Para ser o que nós queremos ser, queremos ser Somos filhos de uma má revolução E festejar é a única solução E eu vou negar qualquer confusão Entre o que nós somos e o que nós vamos ser Somos filhos de uma má revolução E festejar é a única solução E eu vou negar qualquer confusão Entre o que nós somos e o que nós vamos ser Nós vamos ser livres, livres, livres, livres Ser livres Nós vamos ser livres, sim Referências Lana Del Rey Brasil Lana Del Rey Online Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções Inéditas